


"I'm Not Jealous!"

by honeyxiumin



Category: 2jae - Fandom, GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Youngjae has had enough with all the post about his Jaebum and another Youngjae





	

**Author's Note:**

> No hate for B.A.P Youngjae bc I love him still but this is just for the story lol.

**Choi Youngjae's P.O.V.**

I'm angry. 

Everytime I look up the '2jae' tag, I see post about Jaebum and Youngjae from B.A.P. and I don't like it. **(i know that isn't true so pls go with it)**  

It's all because of that stupid _'Flower Boy Bromance'_ show. **(no hate)**

I don't know why they had to pick my Bummie and not someone else! Like why not Yugyeom and Jungkook! They are good friends as well! Plus Yugyeom doesn't have a boyfriend. 

I frowned as I saw another clip of Bummie and Youngjae's little date. 

He should be taking me out on a date today. 

Why not me too? 

I don't understand. Maybe I'm not a fit enough boyfriend. 

He makes me mad! 

I heard the front door to the dorm open. I rolled my eyes. He was finally home. 

"Jaebum's home!" I raised up from the couch and watched all the guys rush to him. He also brought food back for us to eat. 

I'm not eating that infected food. 

"You guys go ahead and eat. I already ate with the other Youngjae." 

Of course he did.

"Thanks hyung!" 

I ignored them as they walked by me and into the kitchen. I felt someone's presence over me. I knew it was him. "Heyy Sunshine, I missed you so much. Are you going to go eat?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you did and no, I'm not hungry." He moved away and I watched him walk around the couch next to me. He sat next to me and I moved a little away from him. He frowned. "Sunshine, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" "Acting like what?" "Don't play dumb with me. Tell me." 

I raised up. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm going to go out for a walk now." 

"Let me go with y-" "No! I'll be fine. Wouldn't want you to get to tired from the busy day you had with the other Youngjae." He looked at me confused. 

And he said I was the clueless one. 

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. "I'm going for a walk to get some fresh air. I'll be back soon." They nodded and I turned around walked past Jaebum and out the door. 

 

**\--------------------**

 

**Im Jaebum's P.O.V.**

I watched Youngjae leave and frowned. What was wrong with him? 

I walked into the kitchen. "Heyy guys, do you all know what's wrong with Youngjae? Did something happen while I was gone today?" "Not really, he's been sitting in the living room watching videos of you and the other Youngjae." 

"Why would he do that?" 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at me. "I don't know maybe because he's jealous? I mean he's watching his boyfriend go out with another guy who has the same name as him. That would make me upset too." 

I frowned. "He shouldn't be though. Me and the other Youngjae are just friends." "You know how he is hyung. He's fragile and emotional. You should talk to him. Wait till he gets back and trap him in your guys room and talk to him about it." 

I nodded. "Okay, I will." 

Hopefully he will be back soon because I'm needy for his presence. 

 

**\---------------------**

 

**Choi Youngjae's P.O.V.**

I walked into the dorm and saw the guys laying on the couch except for Jaebum. 

Probably talking to the other Youngjae. 

I sighed and walked into me and his shared room. I heard the door slam shut and turned around and saw Jaebum standing there. I watched him lock the door. 

"What are you doing?" "Me and you are going to talk." "About what? I don't want to hear about your day with the other Youngjae." 

"Sunshine, are you jealous?" "I'm not jealous!" He rolled his eyes and walked closer to me. "Are you sure?" "Please, why would I be jealous of him?" "Exactly because you have me Jae." 

He held my face in his hands. I looked anywhere but his eyes. "But it didn't seem like that today." 

"Baby, it was just a show. Me and him are just friends." 

"Yeah but the fans are using our ship name for you two!" He chuckled. "Well, you are the only Jae I want to complete that ship name with me." I blushed and looked at him. "You mean that?" He smiled wide and nodded. "With my whole heart and soul. I love you Sunshine. Only you." "I love you too." He leaned down and kissed me passionately. 

I sighed and kissed him back. I love the kisses we share. 

We pulled away and he brought me close to him. He snuggled into my neck. "I've been needy for you all day and you thought it was okay to ignore me." 

I giggled. "I'm sorry Bummie. I won't do it again." "Good, now let's cuddle." 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Highkey made Youngjae petty but I love him so whatever lmao


End file.
